And my eyes for crying
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: What if Candy has stayed in the trailor theatre waiting for Terry manga version?


**_AND MY EYES FOR CRYNG_**

_**Tears are coming down my cheeks  
Pale of incomprehension  
A cry filled with an imploring rage  
Thrown in your direction  
But what happened to you?  
How did you stoop so low?  
It's an act of remorse towards me  
I left you in a stupid emptiness  
How could've we've avoid that?  
How did we get to that conclusion?  
All I have left is my eyes to cry…  
To cry on us!  
Why is life like that?  
I'm not getting any answers!  
Was I unfaithful somewhere?  
I will never know the answer to that!  
And everyday I pray  
For you to come back to me!  
And everyday I pray  
For you to call me back  
How could we have given in?  
How could we have thought about that possibility?  
All I have left is my eyes to cry  
To cry over you!  
Hell has inexpressibly invade my thoughts  
The hope in me is now breathless  
Now you're lost because of all that  
I'm lost, torn to see you like that**_

Candy's eyes were fixed on the stage. He was there the man she loved, her Terry, was on stage playing a role… But in what state was he in? He was drunk, he was incoherent, he was barely articulating and he was tripping on the stage. But he continued reciting his lines, even in his drunkenness, he remembered his lines. It hurt so much to see him in that state. Terry, her Terry lost without her. She didn't know she had that kind of power over him, that without her, he would've been completely lost. Why did she leave him? It had been the most difficult decision of her life, to leave the man she loved more than anything in the world to another woman for good. Now he was lost, drunk and far away from the woman in question. They say there's a reason for everything… She was looking for Albert and she found Terry, whom she wasn't looking for, but apparently who needed her more than Albert who was in good health. Terry was sick, sick from his love for her…Tears started to come down her cheeks, tears of sadness, tears of blood, tears of love for the one she loved with all her heart. He was there on stage, drunk and able to play, he looked like he was about to fall at any moment, he was staggering, reeling along and he continued his way. Candy's heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

Terrence Grandchester was on stage, he was drunk, he was miserable, he was pathetic. He was barely able to walk and he could barely say his lines, he was wondering who he was able to hold on stage. He had thrown everything in his life away. His life didn't make any sense for him since she had left, since he had let go the only person he loved more than everything in his world, the only person with who he wanted to live, with whom he wanted to share his dreams with. He had a duty to fulfil, but without her, he couldn't function, he couldn't live, she was the essence of his life and without her he was dying little by little. That sordid theatre where he now worked, was not a young actor of his talent, a young and talented actor like him was destined to be one of the biggest actors of his time, who should've been playing in big theatres and for head of states… but he was there, acting in a theatre where the public didn't care about what was going on on stage, but they wished they could've seen something better…. Terrence Grandchester, one of the most promising actors of his generation, was wasting his talent because of alcohol, carelessness, irresponsibility, he could've been dead that it wouldn't have made any difference for him, he was like dead anyway since she left…He looked at the public without paying too much attention, he felt a little weird for a while now, he was feeling a warmth submerging him… He felt "her"! He started to look at the public and he saw her, the face wet with tears looking at him. Their eyes crossed…They didn't need to talk, with one look they understood each other. He understood how much she was disappointed to see him waste his talent like that, how much he hurt, he could feel her pain deep down inside his heart… He didn't keep his promise, he didn't take his responsibilities, he had chosen the cowards' way out and he had neglected himself.

"_Candy!" He said in his head._

His face was stunned… the warmth submerging him became stronger, he was in his right mind again, he was sober and he started to play with his talent and all his splendour. It wasn't by chance, it's because she was there, before he saw her, he had felt her presence because he had felt his mind coming back, then he saw in the public… was the best remedy for him. The actress who was with her on stage was surprised to see how he suddenly changed and became the best as if by magic. He had become the actor who once shined on stage playing Rome in Broadway. She was happy she was with him on stage, she was wondering where the change came from.

The public who was noisy had stopped talking and was now looking at Terry playing like the born actor that he was. The public got a show worth of Broadway's, with the best actor a theatre of their calibre got. The public was now silent and paying attention, captivated by the young man's performance, who, a few minutes earlier seemed like he was going to fall at any moment.

Candy realised that Terry was playing better after their eyes had crossed, he seemed so lost, and so surprised to see her. She had also read relief in his eyes. Candy wanted to leave, Terry was fine, but…She didn't want to abandon him once more… her presence had made all the difference for her, he knew it. Terry and her completed each other…

"_Albert… oh Albert, I can't leave Terry like this, I have to help him. Please understand me… I pray everything is fine with you… Terry needs me… Terry I love with all my heart… Terry my love, I'm here!"_

When the play was over, the public clapped their hands loud screaming his name.

- BRAVO TERRY !!!!!!!!!!! BRAVO!!! They all yell

The actors bowed to the public and the applause continued for Terry for a while. The spectators started to leave. Terry went to change quick and he rand to see if she was there. He arrived and he saw that the room was empty. There was a man who was cleaning up, the janitor.

- Excuse-me, have you seen a young girl, blond very pretty with freckles on her face? He asked the man, she was in the public...

- There was a lot of people sir, I didn't pay attention…, said the janitor

- All right, thank you, said Terry sadly

"_Was she really there? Or did I image her… I must've had a vision… she would never left without seeing me, said Terry sadly"_

- I didn't know you thought I was pretty, said a familiar voice

Terry was startled and she turned around. She was there, in front of him she was really there!

- Candy? He said uncertain

- It's really me Terry, she said softly

They looked at each other for a while. Then he ran to her and took her in his arms and hugged her hard against him. Candy put her arms around his neck…

- Oh Candy, my Candy! He said closing his eyes, you're here, you're really here!

- Yes, Terry…

- I will never let you go again!

- Terry…

- Don't say anything, let me smell your scent, I missed you so much!

_**All you had is your eyes to cry  
I'm making the solemn promise  
That I will never make you cry again  
From this moment on  
You're only going to shed tears of joy  
If it depends on me, you will never  
Shed tears of sadness again because of me  
You're my angel, you're my other half  
The one think missing from my life  
And I will never let you go again**_

He kept her in his arms, he didn't want to let her go, he was afraid she'll disappear and he'd be lost again. He finally let her got slowly…

- Terry, said Candy, are you feeling better?

- With you in my arms, I'm fine… Candy I can't believe you're here… I missed you so much… you want to come with me, at my place to talk?

- You've got a place in this moving theatre?

- Yes, I'm renting a room…

- All right, let's go…

Terry didn't want to let go of her hand, they went out of the theatre and they walked and they arrived in front of a not very recommendable establishment.

- This is where you have your room? She asked

- Yes…I'm sorry, but I didn't care much about anything…

- I can see. You do know that it's a brothel?

- Of course… the girls are nice…

- Terry!

- But much too expensive for me…

- I bet some of them offered theirs services for free…

- You really want me to answer that?

- No… They're going to think I'm one of them…

- Freckles, believe me, nobody is going to confuse your nice angelic face with a prostitute's one

- Oh Terry, she said smiling

Terry got in with Candy, still holding her hand. There were men and women drinking and smoking. Some of them were looking at Candy with an envious look.

- Hey baby, can you come to me later? Asked a man wanting to touch Candy

Terry turned around red with anger, he took the man's hand before he was able to touch Candy's butt…

- If you touch her, I'm going to kill you! Said Terry angry and pushing him

- Easy, one at the time, said the man

- Don, said the owner who was a woman, she's not one of us, she's too pure for that! Leave her alone! He's my tenant, he's renting a room upstairs…

- Oh… ok, said Don, that's too bad…

Terry took Candy and they went upstairs together to his bedroom.

- That was fun, said Candy smiling

- I'm sorry, Candy, I've stooped so low… I live in a brothel…

Candy looked at the room and she went to sit on the bed. The room was clean and she saw the ashier with cigarette butts… he was smoking again. Terry was standing next to the bed and he followed her eyes.

- I'm smoking again… I was trying to forget about you, the cigarette calmed me down

- I'm not judging you Terry, she said softly

- I'm asking to forgive me, Candy…

- Why?

- For my weakness… I can't do it…

- You left Susanna…

- I can't live with her…. It's hell … I miss you too much…

- But you didn't come to look for me...

- I was ashamed of myself

- Why Terry? You're a human being

- You so much stronger than me…

- I'm suffering from our break up too, Terry. I don't show it, that's all

- To see you in the public, was a real miracle for me…You completely sobered me up and my mind came back I was able to finish the play in old glory…

- I was so sad to see you looking so bad… I was looking for Albert…

- Albert?

- Yes, he disappeared, in short, I found myself in that theatre where you were…

- It was destiny, Candy, destiny is telling us that we should be together…

- You really think so? What about Susanna?

- Susanna is fine, ever since I left her… which proves that she can live without me… but me… I can't live without you, Candy… I love you…

He went to sit on the bed next to her. They were looking at each other. Candy's heart was beating loud.

- Oh Terry, I love you too, she said with tears in her eyes, I wanted so much to tell you that in New York… but…

- I know, I wanted to say it to you too… You can't know how much I regretted for not telling you how much I loved you

- I wanted you to kiss me… do you realise that all we have is the kiss followed by the slapping as a memory?

- After your initial reaction, I was afraid of kissing you again, he said smiling

- But in Scotland I was waiting for another one and you kissed me on the forehead…

- I know, I didn't want to scare you like the first time…

- What about now?

- What about now?

- You're still afraid of scaring me?

- Oh… he said smiling

_**While I was looking for my friend  
I met the one I love  
I found the one I was looking for  
I found the one my heart desired  
I will never let him go again**_

He leaned and he took her lips. All of Terry's dreams were becoming reality. He had the woman he loved in his arms and he was kissing her. Candy was finally living her dream; a part of her dream, she was kissing Terry. Life was unpredictable; she went to look for Albert and she found Terry… the love of her life. When they stopped, they were breathless…

- Candy he said, holding her in his arms, don't ever leave me again, I need you…

- Terry, I don't ever want to leave you, she said

He hugged her harder.

- We'll find a solution for Susanna, he said, I can take care of her expenses, but I will never let you go again…

- Susanna is going to be sad

- Don't you think that our happiness is more important?

- Our separation was hell on earth… I'm sorry for leaving so fast, but it was hurting too muchfor having to leave you

- I should've never have let you go, my love, my heart left with your that night

- And my heart stayed with you… oh my God Terry, how could we have taken that awful decision?

- I have no idea… but to see you cry… Your beautiful eyes, so sad, I felt your sharp pain… Forgive me my love, forgive me for making you cry like that…

- Forgive me for leaving you my love, I didn't know how much you loved me, she said softly

- To see you in that theatre, gave me the will to live, it was like you presence gave me the force, sobered me up, to see your eyes so sad crying over me…

- On us…

- I never want to make you cry like that my love… never again…

- I love you Terry

- I love you Candy…

- Will you marry me?

- Yes, my love, said Candy smiling I want to be your wife!

The sexual tension was at its height. They took each other's clothes off… and they consummate their love, with the passion of their reunion, the joy of being back together… Terry was very soft and Candy was surprised by her body's reaction…

- Candy? Are you ok?

- Yes, she said, I can't believe I lost my virginity in a brothel!

Terry started to laugh and kissed her on the lips.

- I'm sorry my love, I promise you that we'll have a decent room soon…

- No, that's ok, this room has become memorable for me, it's the place where I was the happiest woman in the world…. I love you Terry

- I love you Candy…

They made love again, without getting tired. Then, they took a shower and they got ready to go back to Chicago. Terry went to see the owner to tell her he was leaving. Then, they were on their way to Chicago. During the trip, they couldn't let of each other. They arrived at Candy's apartment.

- I have to go back to New York and I want you to come with me…

- All right, I'll come with you… when are we going?

- What about tomorrow night? It will give you the time to tell your friends and your boss…

- All right… I'm wondering where Albert is… oh well…

- He's fine, I'm sure… you don't think we're going too fast?

- No, I think that anything can happen anytime; Alistair went to the war as a pilot and he died, said Candy sadly

- Oh my God! I remember how happy he was when he saw the old plane in my hangar in Scotland… I'm sorry Candy

- Thank you…so I won't take anything for granted anymore, not after what happened to us the last time…

- I took you for granted too until Susanna's accident… This time let's not let anything separate up, we're getting married as soon as possible

- All right, said Candy smiling, oh Terry, I love you so much!

They kissed again, like they wanted to reassure themselves that it was really real. They cooked something to eat and they went to bed together.

The next day, Candy went to see Dr. Martin to tell him she was leaving. He was sorry to see her go.

- I'm going to miss you Candy

- You too doctor…

She went back to the apartment where Terry was waiting for her. Their luggage was done. They left the apartment together, after Candy gave the key back to the owner. They arrive outside the building when…

- Mr. George, said Candy, is there a problem?

- Good evening, Miss Candy, Madam Elroy is asking for you, said George

- Me? Why would she want to see me?

- I don't know…

- I was on my way to the manor anyway to say goodbye to Annie and Archie. Let's go then. Come on honey, said Candy to Terry

- All right, he said

Candy and Terry went to the manor with George, in the car he had brought with him. Candy went to the living with Terry who was holding her hand. The Great Aunt was there with Neil, Eliza and their parents.

- Terrence! Said Eliza smiling, what are you doing with that stable girl?

- Candy! What are you doing here with this young man? Asked the Great Aunt

- This young man is the one I'm going to marry, answered Candy

- What? Said Neil, mommy!

- Candy the Great Uncle William gave the order for you to marry Neil, said the Great Aunt

- WHAT???? Said Candy and Terry at the same time

Candy couldn't believe her ears! Marry her worst enemy? Never in a million years!

- It's an order, said Eliza glad

- No way! Said Terry, Candy is my fiancée!

Eliza was hurt to hear Terry talking about Candy like that.

- Does Uncle William know about this? Said Mrs. Reagan

- No, said Candy, but Mr. George will probably give him the news…

- You're going to marry Neil, said the Great Aunt, you can't refuse after what this family had one for you…

- No, I'm going to marry Terry; there is no way I'm losing him again! Said Candy

- In fact, we're on our way to New York, said Terry, we're going to miss our train at this rate

- Candy, you can't leave, said the Great Aunt

- Aunt Elroy, said Candy, I'm going to New York with Terry, you can cross my name from your family, I don't care. I'm going to be Terry's wife.

- But, said Mrs. Reagan

- Candy, let's go, we're going to miss our train, let's go see the others, said Terry

Candy felt like she was dreaming; marry Neil… She didn't even want to think about it, she was going to New York with Terry. Period. She went in the hall way with Terry and they met the other.

- Candy and Terry, said Archibald surprised

- Candy, said Annie, Terry…

- Yes, how are you? Said Candy

- Hi, said Terry

- What's going on,? Said Archie, what are you doing with Terry?

- The Great Aunt just summoned me to tell me that I had to marry Neil, said Candy

- What??? Said Archie

- But I'm going to New York with Terry, continued Candy

- You're going to New York again? Said Archie

- Yes, this time, nothing is going to separate us, said Candy

- Not even an order from the great Uncle William ordering Candy to marry Neil, said Terry

- An order from… no! Said Archie, it must be a plot by Neil!

- Yes, said Candy but I'm ready not to be a member of this family, because I'm not losing Terry a second time…

Candy and Terry looked at each other smiling.

- We're going to miss the train, said Terry, let's go Freckles…

- All right honey, said Candy smiling, let's go

- I'll drive you, said Archie, come on Annie

- Thank you Archie, said Candy

Candy and Terry went to the train station with Annie and Archie

- Good luck, said Archie

- Thank you Archie, said Candy

- You're welcome, Terry make her happy, said Archie

- Thanks Cornwell, said Terry

- Candy, said Annie hugging her, good luck. I'll come to see you

- Thank you. I'll be waiting for you Annie, said Candy

The lovebirds got on board the train and once inside, they stayed at the window and they were making signs to Archie and Annie. Then Terry took her in his arms. They had a sleeping-wagon.

- I just blew off the great aunt, big time, said Candy

- Marry that coward…

- I helped him in a fight, said Candy

- You helped him? My God!

- Let's not think about that, let's think about our future…

- You're going to live at my mothers until I marry you…

- All right, said Candy, we won't have some alone time…

- We could find some…

- But this train seems pretty intimate to me, don't you think so?

Terry smiled. He kissed his fiancée and they spent some good time together in the train. They were going to New York, to their future and all the problems of the world were not important, as long as they were together, because they were going to find a solution together to Susanna's problem.

_**A future without ending, a future without you  
Without the caress of your fingers  
A future without you, is unbearable to me  
I'm your remedy, I have to take care of you  
My love, I'm here, everything is going to be fine  
We're going to be together for eternity**_


End file.
